Les soeurs Black
by mag
Summary: Et si Sirus avait eu deus jumelles ? Et si Drago aurait un "besoin" (beurk) de sortir avec elles ? Ce serais une autre histoire ! Fic co-écrite avec ma best, Marianne.
1. Default Chapter

Salut Tout l'monde !!! Bon, bla bla des auteures. Même si il n'y a qu'un seul pseudo, nous sommes deux auteures (es parce que nous somme des filles). Moi, Mag et Marianne, ma best. Rating: Général pour l'instant. Va monter R dans les prochains chapitre. Résumé: Sirius Black a eu des jumelles en du même âge que notre Harry international. Drago a un énorme besoin de sortir avec ces jumelles. (cela risque de ne pas reste Général). Dans cette fic, les Weasley connaissent les Potter. Genre: Romance, Humour. Risque de finir aussi violent. Disclamer: Rien est à nous sauf la fic et les jumelles.  
Harry Potter  
Prologue Vous connaissez l'histoire d'Harry Potter? Saviez-vous qu'il avait deux cousines ? Deux jumelles identique, Rose et Angel Black. Voici leur histoire :  
  
Ce jour là, Sirius Black et Julia Black avaient décidé, avec leurs amis, d'aller faire une petite fête chez les Potter, qui était de grands amis. Cela fut une des plus grandes horreurs du siècle. Les petits, Angel, Rose, Harry ainsi que tous les Weasley sauf Ginny (Nda : comprenons qu'elle n'était pas encore née), s'amusaient tranquillement lorsque les Malefoy s'invitèrent de force pour dîner. Règle de bien séance exige, les Potter se virent obligé de les accepter pour partager le repas, au grand dam de tous ! Entre bébé, cela se passa tout autrement : - Salut cousin, salut le gang Weasley, dirent en ch?ur, évidemment, les jumelles ! - Re cousines, gazouilla Harry ! - Salut, dirent Ron, Percy, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie ! ! ! - Bonjour tout le monde, le merveilleux Drago Malefoy est arrivé, alors les jolies, voulez-vous un baisé, dit alors le jeune Drago Malefoy, orgueilleux ? - La ferme le con, dit Angel. - Va jouer dans le trafic, et n'oublie pas de te faire écraser, dit Rose, d'un air sombre. - Hé tout le monde ! ! ! Venez voir l'animal le plus stupide au monde, Drago Malefoy, lança Harry, en imitant un singe ( NdA : qui était sûrement plus intelligent.) - Fermez là, espèces d'idiots, dit Drago ! - Everybody, j'ai neuf nouveaux balais pour bébé, dit Harry ! On les essaye ? Hoooooonnnnn, dommage Malefoy, tu ne pourras pas en essayer, il n'y en a pas assez ! ! ! - Si c'est comme ça, je le dis à maman ! Sur ce, le stupide Malefoy hurla comme si on voulait le changer de couche. Vite, sa mère accourra, suivit des trois autres mamans. - OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNN ! ! ! ! Beuglait Drago. - Qu'est ce que vos mômes lui ont fait, cria presque Narcissa en s'adressant aux mères ? Julia regarda les enfants, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit. Bill (Nda : Qui parlait encore le «bébé » grâce à un sortilège de son cru) expliqua aux adulte ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Narcissa s'écria alors : - Donc, vous voyez, vos flots ne sont même pas élever comme de vrai «sang pur», c'est entièrement de leur faute, elle prit son fils et lui dit, viens mon bébé, ne traîne plus avec ses vaut rien. Angel babilla une insulte qui, pour vos douces oreilles sensible, vaudrait mieux ne pas traduire (Nda : On l'fait quand même ^^, elle a dit « Putain de merde, tu vas le payer de nous avoir insulté, connard) et sous le regard de Bill et Charlie qui voulait dire «Tu es chanceuse personne d'adulte ne te comprenne, parce que. » et Fred et George qui se tordaient de rire (Nda : Ils avaient tous subit le même sortilège) elle marmonna une sorte de « pardon » très, très faux. Puis, comme pour s'expliquer, elle dit au reste de la bande : - C'est que c'était le seul compliment qu'il lui allait bien.  
  
Après la fête, lorsque tout le monde était parti, Lord Voldemort lui-même et Lucius Malefoy, qui affichait un sourire malveillant, s'occupèrent d'exterminer les Potter, sauf le petit Harry qui y survécu. Donc, cette histoire commence lors de la cinquième année de Potter, Black et Black ainsi que Weasley, sans oublié Granger.  
  
La suite au prochain chapitre.  
  
Nda : Alors, vous aimez ? Euh. We love review, alors, un petit bouton gauche marque « Go » pour nous en donnez ! 


	2. Papa est innocent ?

Salut Tout l'monde !!! Bon, bla bla des auteures. Même si il n'y a qu'un seul pseudo, nous sommes deux auteures (es parce que nous sommes des filles). Moi, Mag, et Marianne, ma best. Rating: Général pour l'instant. Risque de monter R pour certains chapitres. Résumé: Sirius Black a eu des jumelles en du même âge que notre Harry international. Drago a un énorme besoin de sortir avec ces jumelles. (cela risque de ne pas reste Général). Dans cette fic, les Weasley connaissent depuis toujours les Potter et Sirius Black se fait innocenter, Malfoy est michant, Sev i-too. NE TIENS PAS COMPTE DU 5ÈME (Nous ne l'avons pas lus) Genre: Romance, Humour. Risque de finir aussi violent. Disclamer: Rien est à nous sauf la fic et les jumelles.  
  
Aussi : Dsl à tous les fans de Rogue et Malfoy, pour le besoin de cette fic, nous devons faire un Malefoy.. Bien, euh.. Pas super. (Nda Marianne : De tte façon, yé Dégueu. Mag : - Dis pas ça ! Yé super, sauf dans cette fic, pis di rien contre Sev! Mari (plus court) : - D'accord, mais j'le pense.)  
  
Les jumelles Black (chapitre 2. Papa, innocent ? Vivement la rentrée!) Deux jeunes filles, d'apparence identique, couraient l'une vers l'autre en riant et en criant : - Angel ! Angel ! Angel !!!!!!!! Te voilà enfin !!!! - Rose !!! Rose !!!!!!!! Je suis là !!!!! Et j'ai le journal !!!!!!!! Elles arrivèrent enfin face à face et s'étreignirent. Rose : Le journal ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ? Angel : Tu ne l'as pas encore reçut ? Rose : Si je te demande ce qu'il a dedans, c'est que je ne l'ai pas ? Non?!  
  
Angel : Ils ont fait un procès «secret» et papa a été innocenté ! Rose : Pour vrai ! Angel : Si je te dis ! Rose : Enfin ! Pis, les deux semaines de «rêve» chez Malfoy manor ? Angel : Plus tard, j'ai pas envie de me rappeler le cauchemar. Les deux jeunes filles avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Sauf que l'une d'entre elle, Rose, avait deux mèches rouges, des yeux rouge-brun et des lèvre d'une rougeur incroyable, mais seulement lorsqu'elle était en grande colère meurtrière (Nda Mag : Bonjour Packy! J'ai pensé à toi, même si je ne t'ai jamais vue en colère (et j'y tiens pô)). Angel, elle, avec deux mèches noirs, des yeux noir et ses lèvres noirs avec de longs ongles à vous en donner des frissons, elle aussi, seulement en temps de colère meurtrière. Elles s'en allèrent vers le grand château, appelé Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, et lorsqu'elles passèrent la grande porte d'entrée, les jumelles rencontrèrent leur prof «adoré» de potion. Les jumelles : 'lut Roguichou !! Rogue : PROFESSEUR ROGUE, mes demoiselles. Rose : C'est ça, tu dois super content. Angel : . papa est de retour ! Severus Rogue se contenta de grogner des mots qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Rose : Toujours de bonne humeur, ce cher prof ! En passant, le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné la permission d'inviter Harry, Mione, Ron, Fred, George, Gin' et Nev'. Toute la bande, quoi. Angel : Quand ? Rose : Ben. Pas loin de se soir jusqu'à la rentré. Angel : Qu'est-ce qu'on fête? Rose : Ton retour, le retour de papa, maintenant, et les Maraudeur Junior ! Angel : On fête la gang ? Rose : Comme à chaque année. C'est notre 4ème année depuis qu'on se connaît ! Les deux filles rigolèrent ensemble et préparèrent le dortoir pour leurs soirée de se soir (Nda : Vous avez compris? La soirée est ce soir ! Pas ce matin !) Severus Rogue : Le directeur m'a demandé de vous dire que votre père sera là dans 10 minutes, vous devez être devant la porte, à CE moment. C'est compris, les pestes ! Ze jumelles : Ce que tu as fais avec plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Sévichou ? Angel : C'est d'acc. Roguichounet. Roguichounet : PROFESSEUR ROGUE les pestes. Rose : Bien sûr, Sévichou.  
  
Les demoiselles, vous l'aviez compris, adoraient mettre en rogne le professeur Rogue. Lorsqu'il fût partit, elles se sautèrent dans les bras en criant et criant « Papa est de retooooouuuuuuurrrrrrrr » Car, elles entretenaient une correspondance avec leur père et le rencontraient parfois, depuis leur 3ème année.  
  
10 minutes plus tard, devant la porte d'entré de Poudlard (Nda : Hogwart, bande d'anglicisés). Sirius rentra le sourire aux lèvres en voyant ses jumelles, Dumbledore, un de ses meilleurs amis (le seul encore vivant) Lupin (Nda : Il est de retour), la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard. Angel, en lui sautant au cou : PAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Sirius, en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et en la déposant par terre : Bonjour, Angel ! Rose, en prenant le relais : PAAAAPPPPPAAAAAAAAA!!! TU ES DE RETOUUUURRRR!!!!! Sirius, en la déposant et en l'étreignant : Content de te revoir aussi, Rose. Sirius était un des rares à pouvoir les différencier, lui et leurs petits copains, ainsi que leur bande étaient les seuls, en fait, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas transformées. Dumbledore, en lui serrant la main : Sirius. Sirius : Monsieur le directeur, merci pour le poste. Après, avoir fait la tourné des bonjour (Nda : Extrait : -Siriuus. Bonjour!  
  
-Mon 3ème ?il me l'avait dit, etc. etc.) il arriva devant Rogue, Sirius, se contenta de faire un signe de tête, et Sev' fit de même. Puis, tout le monde se retira, Sirius se fit entraîner par ces filles jusqu'aux dortoirs des Gryffondors. Puis, on lui lança quelques oreillers Rose : Tu vas pouvoir nous aider. Toute la bande vient ce soir et tu dors avec nous ! Angel : Oui et tu vas être content de savoir que nous avons fondé les Maraudeurs Juniors. Notre mission : Faire la vie dur aux ennemis! Sirius pouffa. Sirius : Et qui fait quoi ? Angel : Moi, étant la plus sage, après Mione, j'incarne Lunard, ta fille, ton autre là (ils sourirent) te ressemble beaucoup, elle incarne Patmol. Harry est Cornedru et Ron et Mione remplacent le 5ème membre, en étant pire que le traître, en fait, plus marrants, on les nomme Tiger (Nda : Wood lol) et Dovy (Nda : L'équivalant de colombe avec un y). Là, Sirius ne pouvant plus se retenir, pouffa : Tu ressemble bien à ta mère, Angel, dommage qu'elle soit morte. Rose : Ouais. Et on est même animagus déclaré, obligation de tantine Minerva.  
  
Le soir arriva rapidement et la petite soirée commença.  
  
Nda : Désolé, je sais, on avait dit : La rentré au prochain chapitre. Mais on n'a traîné et on s'est dit : On publie se qu'on a et la rentré sera plus tard. Comme de raison : Prochain chapitre : La rentré.  
  
We love review, même les critiques alors : petit bouton mauve à gauche avec Go. 


End file.
